This is it, this is the beginning
by scarletpoppy
Summary: They were always meant to be, and everyone knew it. Finally he plucked up the courage, he should have done it years ago. He loved her. She loved him. This is it, this is the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of many. I've always wanted Harry and Nikki to get together, so I thought I'd do it myself! First try at a story so I hope you all like it!**

He woke up and sensed someone laying nest to him. He rolled over to see a blonde with curly locks draped over the pillow, her faced turned away. Nikki. He laughed in spite of himself, of course it wasn't her. It is never her. She stirred. Come to think of it, what was her name? Keeley, Kerry, Katie, he thought it began with a 'K' anyway. He focused his mind back to last night; he was at the bar in the new restaurant, just trying it out. It had a warm, yet slightly sophisticated atmosphere. With reasonable prices aswell he thought as he handed over his money for a pint of bitter. After a while, she came over, probably in her early 30s. She smiled; she was pretty, at a push quite hot. He did his usual charade, offering her a drink, and another, and inviting for her to sit with him, lots of questions about her, and then offer to pay for a taxi home, but rather her coming home with him.

She stirred, quick Harry, he thought, remember her name. Kelsey! That was it, he propped himself up onto his side, and looked at her as her eyes fluttered open. Not as hot without the makeup, nowhere near how beautiful Nikki looked. Not again. He whispered a hello, and she one back. That was amazing last night, she said. Harry smiled to himself, nice compliment, but he just though it was average, but agreed with her all the same. They small talked to a few minutes, before she look at the time. She apologised, got dressed and left. Short and sweet fling Harry thought to himself, what he usually has. Looking at the time himself, he knew he should be getting ready aswell, he knew he would be late by this time anyway, but if he picked up a couple of bakewells for Nikki and himself for lunch, he knew she'd cover for him. He gave Nikki a quick text telling her he'd be late, and then hopped in the shower.

He arrived at work, 20 minutes late yes, but he had the cakes as promised. Nikki just raised an eyebrow at him, she knew instantly.

"And where are you been?" She asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"I slept in" he replied, "Here is your tart, enjoy her before Leo get to her". He waited, maybe for a slight response, a smile, or a giggle. She usually laughed; it was his usual bakewell joke. Still nothing? "What's wrong? Isn't she your type?"

She looked at him; he saw her large dark eyes surveying him. He was always intrigued by this look, it was her x-ray vision look, and he knew she would now come out with something questioning his actions. Prepare yourself Harry, he thought. "You do know you're not 30 anymore Harry." She said in a very matter of fact tone.

"I was aware." He replied

"Well when are you going to stop shagging your blonde, plastic, dolly followers? I mean, you're not that young anymore Harry."

"How did you know she was blonde?" He joked. He was defending himself, he knew this was true. He didn't want to admit it though. In all honesty, he was waiting for her, perhaps passing time with attractive women, but it shouldn't have been a surprise to Nikki.

"They're always blonde." She replied dryly. That was quite perceptive in honesty, she had hardly met any of the women he had slept with, and they mostly were blonde. Defiantly a correlation he had, note to self, he though, pick someone with brown hair next time.

"Anna had brown hair, Penny had brown hair." He thought this was quite a good come back.

"So it's only the ones you sleep with once and dump the next day. Nice." She said in a very bitter tone. He thought this was unfair, but he knew he had to leave this conversation. She was sitting at his desk, doing her work, but he knew she was his. Beautiful, beautiful Nikki, he thought. He stared at her. She looked up, as if she knew he was looking. Her eyes met his, and he held them. It was a blazing look, the ones that made him melt, turned his insides to burning passion. To stare at someone this long would be awkward, but this was his Nikki. They had known each other for years.

Yet, that was the problem. They'd kissed once, in 2006, and that didn't end well. But he knew that he'd never truly loved anyone else ever since. Anna had been close, but they didn't have the fun and friendship that him and Nikki did.

He looked away with a little smile as Leo came into the room. Unfortunately, this did not seem to get Harry out of trouble. Nikki gave Leo her 'give us a minute stare', Leo raised his eyebrows at Harry and walked out again.

"Why'd you look at Leo like that?" He asked

"Because you still haven't answered my question!" She said, with a slightly raised tone. Is it bad that he knew he'd forgotten the original question? He didn't feel like saying anything, he didn't trust his mouth to come up with something stupid. "When will you stop messing around with women?"

Ah. That question. He walked over to his desk (which she was sitting by) and sat on the desk and placed his feet on the wheelie chair she was sitting on and gave it a small push so she rolled away. He laughed, so did she, but surprisingly she grabbed his leg and pulled herself back so she was almost touching Harry. He thought she was beautiful, and even though she was trying to be angry he knew she would let it go if he didn't answer for long enough. Her golden curls caressed her collar bones, which were just showing out of the blue dress she was wearing. He felt her hand still on his leg. She tensed her fingers reminding him that he still hadn't answered.

He knew what he could do. He could make up excuses. I haven't met the right one yet, I always thing they're the one, I don't want a serious relationship. He knew these were lies; he had met the right one. She was there. Her deep rose lips were thinning as she became inpatient for his answer. "The truth?" He asked.

"Always."

He cupped his hands on her face. He loved her. This was it. She looked at him interestedly, a small smile formed on her face, it matched his. His lips touched hers, lightly at first. He felt her respond to him, adding pressure. They were kissing. He knew it was cliché, but he felt the fireworks, the unending spark of love between them, finally thriving. This is it, he thought, this is the beginning.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and please review, I would love to hear any comments! Next chapter is of Nikki's point of view, hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same story as the previous chapter, but from Nikki's point of view! Enjoy, and please review!**

She woke up alone, lying curled up on her bed. She rolled over and looked at the digital clock blearily. 6:30, time to get up. She rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed and slowly got dressed. Luckily, she felt in a rather good mood today, she put on a blue dress, her new one that she had been saving, although she didn't know what for. It was low cut enough to see her slim collar bones, but without looking too fancy. And she knew Harry liked this colour one her. She tied her hair back in a low bun on the base of the neck; she did her makeup and went to get breakfast. She grabbed some fruit and a yogurt and sat down to watch the forecast. It was routine.

She wasn't sure why she always watched the weather, when she was younger it was to check what to wear for one of her dates, or to walk to the restaurant, or to get a taxi. Slim chance that was now, she scoffed. If only someone could sweep her off her feet. A man immediately popped into her head for this. Harry. Stop, she thought to herself, don't wind yourself up. Her phone buzzed. A text from him. She felt her heart speed up, excitement ran through her body. Did wishful thinking actually work?

No. Of course not. He texted to say that he'd be late into work and was asking her to cover. He was only ever late is he'd shagged a girl last night. Disappointment rushed through her. Why did she feel like this! She felt so angry, and she didn't know why. Was it because he was always late, she had covered up for him twice in the last month, or perhaps because he kept sleeping around with random women, she didn't like to think he'd use them. But she knew the truth, jealously was eating away in her gut. God damn it, she thought to herself, pull yourself together Nikki. She looked in the mirror and saw a flushed blonde staring back at her. She looked old, withered even. Way to spoil my mood Harry, she thought. But she couldn't blame him. He hadn't actually done anything wrong. Angrily, she pulled the bobble out her hair and let her natural curls fall down. She stared at the mirror again. She hoped she looked younger, prettier. She grabbed her bag and left the house for work, with Harry still on her mind.

She saw him arrive, he was 20 minutes late. Anger started to bubble up again. He strolled in looking smug and arrogant, but that was the Harry she loved. She felt herself raising her eyebrows at him; she knew her conversation would flow from this.

"And where are you been?" She asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"I slept in" he replied, "Here is your tart, enjoy her before Leo get to her". This was his usual joke, he used it every time anyone had a cake, or pie, it didn't need to even be a tart. "What's wrong? Isn't she your type?"She would usually give a smile at this, but not today.

She looked at him; she knew he couldn't resist her glaze. He was always intrigued by this look, it was her x-ray vision look he said to her once. She was so annoyed at him, she had to come in with something to prove her point. "You do know you're not 30 anymore Harry." She said in a very matter of fact tone.

"I was aware." He replied

"Well when are you going to stop shagging your blonde, plastic, dolly followers? I mean, you're not that young anymore Harry." Blonde, like herself. If only.

"How did you know she was blonde?" He joked. She knew he was defending himself, she knew where his nerves lied, and she knew he was trying to avoid the initial question.

"They're always blonde." She replied dryly. She thought this was good guess work, women that she had met or he had had his flings with were.

"Anna had brown hair, Penny had brown hair."

"So it's only the ones you sleep with once and dump the next day. Nice." She said in a very bitter tone. This annoyed her, why did Harry just have to be so difficult all the time? She looked up, and found him staring at her, she knew he was before she saw, she could feel is eyes burning into her soul. Her eyes met his, and he held them. She felt so frustrated, was that look full of passion, or love? Did he love her, she wondered. She thought she loved him. She traced his defined jaw line with her eyes. Yes, she loved him.

Leo walked into the room. She wanted to finish this conversation, she had to. Harry broke away his stare with a small smile at Leo, as if he knew he could now get away without answering. She wouldn't let that happen. She glared at Leo, hoping he would get this message. She thought Leo knew that she loved him, or something along the lines, but thankfully he raised his eyebrows and left the room without questioning. She looked back at her Harry.

"Why'd you look at Leo like that?" He asked, he did sound annoyed.

"Because you still haven't answered my question!" She said, with a slightly raised tone. She knew she had to have an answer. She felt that if she knew he didn't care for her she could move on. That's what hurt her the most, she thought it was unreciprocated love. "When will you stop messing around with women?"

He started to walk over to where she was sitting, which happened to be his desk. It was more their desk now. She wondered what he was going to do. That's another thing she loved, and hated about him; he was so spontaneous. He sat on their desk and placed his feet on her chair, and gave it a small push. God, she felt so childish rolling away, but it was brilliant all the same. She laughed along with him. She saw his foot still touching her seat, she grabbed it and pulled herself back to the desk. Perhaps she was the spontaneous one. She was right next to him, defiantly invading his personal bubble, but they never really had one. Admittedly, he was handsome, although she would never tell him that. He had dark hair and eyes, and didn't look particularly old. He had carved features, which made him all the more interesting to look at. She forgot what they were doing. She felt her hand on his leg. Remember Nikki, she thought, and then it came to her. The question. She tensed her fingers reminding him that he still hadn't answered.

She didn't want him to lie, and make up some story, she needed to know how he felt. "The truth?" He asked.

"Always."

He cupped his hands on her face. She felt her heart starting to flutter inside her chest. Even for Harry, this invading of personal space was too far, unless... Was he going to do this? She knew she wanted him to. She loved him. This was it. She stared at his eyelashes; they were long and dark, edging towards her. She felt the pressure of his lips on hers and she kissed him back. Her whole body tingled with joy. Remember this moment, she thought. This is it, this is the beginning.

**More chapter to come! Please keep reading, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, Harry's viewpoint. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters, please keep reading and reviewing!**

He drew away; his hands were still cupped around her delicate face. His blood was rushing round his body, and he could feel himself breathing heavily. Her bambi eyes were bearing into his; they were filled with such wonder, but also excitement. He supposed that's how he felt himself, although he didn't know, his mind seemed to have turned blank. A small laugh escaped from his chest, he could feel himself smiling away, and he hadn't felt this happy in a while.

He stood up, what to do now? They were still looking at each other. Her expression had changed, she looked so happy; her beautiful smile was appearing on the face, her cheeks slightly blushed. Harry laughed again, she looked down, and that was probably his cue to do something. He decided to leave her for a minute, go see what Leo wanted.

"I'll be back ok?" He said to her, his voice sounded croaky. Pull yourself together, he thought. Still smiling to herself she nodded at him. He walked out the room, and ran his hand through his hair. He almost felt that that was one of the best moments of his life, the other being his last kiss with Nikki. He was still walking down the corridor, when he crashed into Leo; Harry was totally unaware of what was going on around him.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, he looked slightly worried. Harry looked at him, and gave him a true smile. He sort of wanted to tell Leo everything, to shout it from the rooftops. But what was happening between them really? He'll have to talk to Nikki.

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine." He stumbled over his words, must be the adrenaline, he thought to himself, "What did you want earlier?"

"Just to give you some work, which coincidentally is what you are here for." Leo said with a smirk. Did he know? Anyway, Leo handed the papers to Harry. He looked down at them, the usual cases really. Leo walked away, leaving him on his own. This gave Harry a few minutes to sort out what had just happened. He had kissed Nikki. And it was brilliant. Were they supposed to date now? He should probably take her to some fancy restaurant, but that too normal. He looked out the window, it was sunny. Unusually so for England. He made a mental note to check the forecast with Nikki, she usually knew.

He walked back to their desks. She was still sitting it the same place, but she was now busily working on some papers in front of her. He felt like going up to her again, and kissing her again. Harry leant of the door frame looking at her. He knew she saw him, but to him, it looked like she was determined not to look up.

"What' the weather like today, this evening?" He asked. She looked up this time. Her smile was soft, her cheeks were still slightly rosy from earlier.

"Clear skies all day, sunny, warm. Why?" She looked back at her work, continuing with whatever she was doing.

"Are you busy tonight?" Be brave Harry, he thought, this could be your chance. He knew what he was going to do, every Friday evening in the band stand at the local park they have a jazz band playing. He was going to take her there, with a picnic, and talk with her until the stars shone down on them. Of course, this would be a surprise to Nikki. She nodded in reply to him. "Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty. We'll be outside, so dress appropriately."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile, she smiled back. "Anyway, suspected suicide or suspected heart attack?" He changed the topic, he knew Nikki wouldn't question anymore.

"Don't mind."

"You can have the suicide then," he said throwing down the paper work, "and that is still my desk." She at him and smiled at him. She was simply radiant.

**Next chapter will again be the same story, but as Nikki's viewpoint. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikki's PoV, hope you enjoy it!**

That was unsuspected, she thought. Brilliant though. She could still feel his hands holding her, she never wanted him to let go. She thought she'd lost him last year. She thought that was it, he was almost taken from her by Death. Not this time, she was so relaxed, so happy, nothing could spoil this. He smiled and laughed. She was looking deep into his eyes, she knew how happy he was, his eyes were sparkling. She felt him let go of her, and he stood up. She smiled; it was such a true smile. She hadn't done that for a while. She felt her face go warm. He laughed again, perhaps at her, but she knew it was affectionate. She looked away, her brain was rushing, it was on overload, and all her feelings towards him were rushing into one place. She felt hate, annoyance, happiness, excitement, worry, and most powerfully, love.

He left the room, promising to be back. She was fine with this, she needed a second. What did that kiss mean? She wondered if it meant anything more than just to shut her up, like last time. She knew this felt different to last time; it was full of longing and passion. She hoped this was it, well worth the wait she thought. She smiled to herself, now she had calmed down slightly, she knew she was unbelievable happy.

She saw Leo walk past in the corridor, he gave her a smile. Did he know? Had Harry told him? She presumed not, otherwise Leo would have talked to her. After Harry, she could tell Leo almost anything. She thought Leo knew her feelings for Harry, and yet he never pushed it.

She sighed a little; she didn't really know what to do now. She supposed she should get one with her work. She pulled a pile of autopsy that needed to be written up and she started working on them. In this time, she felt Harry's presence in the room. She was determined not to look up, leave him guessing.

"What' the weather like today, this evening?" He asked. She looked up this time. The weather. Her routine finally paid off! All these years, she thought it was pointless, but he'd knew she'd know the forecast. Perhaps he did pay attention to her more than she realised.

"Clear skies all day, sunny, warm. Why?" She answered. She looked back at her work and continued with it. She wondered what Harry was doing. Knowing Harry, she thought, it could be anything.

"Are you busy tonight?"He asked, quite boldly she thought. She nodded in reply to him. "Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty. We'll be outside, so dress appropriately."

"What are we doing?" She knew he was never going to tell her, but this made him all the more intriguing. She loved him for this, she was left guessing until the last minute. A bit like today, she thought.

"You'll see," he said with a smile, she smiled back. "Anyway, suspected suicide or suspected heart attack?" He was so slick with his conversation. He changed the topic so smoothly and unsuspected.

"Don't mind." She knew he'd want the heart attack. That was Harry's weakness, the heart, that was the one thing he was most interested in. She hoped soon that he was interested in hers, as horribly romantic as it sounded. She didn't understand if he loved her, but she wanted him to kiss her again. Needless to say she could wait for the evening.

"You can have the suicide then," that wasn't a surprise, "and that is still my desk." Ah, the usual comment. Happiness bubbled up, she couldn't contain it. She looked up and smiled at him. This was their day.

**Please review, more chapters coming as soon as I write them! Next chapters will involve Nikki and Harry's date, keep reading and writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! A special thanks to Cariad1987, Lotte van de Veerdonk and Lizziginne. This is the next chapter, it's from Nikki's point of view. In the previous chapter, Harry asked her out on a date, and this chapter takes you up o the start of the date!**

She walked into her apartment and threw her bag onto the table. She felt slightly bewildered. Was she really going on a date with Harry tonight? The thought of it made her laugh. It was five o'clock, she managed to get away from work slightly early, out of pure luck, and she'd stayed overtime the past few days so Leo let her off. She walked into her bathroom to have a shower; she needed to look presentable for tonight, although Harry had seen her with no makeup, with slightly greasy hair and her in her pyjamas before, so a part of her wondered why she bothered. Then another part answered, she wanted to impress him. She knew this would be brilliant, whatever happened, because it was Harry. He had never let her down.

She shrugged off her clothes and had a shower. Whilst washing her hair, she wondered what they would be doing tonight. What was outside on Friday's that was worthy of a date? She let the suds drains out of her hair. One time when they went on a picnic, they went to an air show event thing; they spend most of the time looking at aircraft. Not so romantic, but she supposed that wasn't a date. She knew Harry could be charming, he could pull any girl and take them home in one evening, and something must have impressed them. And yet, they'd be flirting for years, and only one kiss between them had happened. This made her panic; questions flew about in her head. Perhaps he didn't want her, that's why he never made a move? Did he just want to be friends? Did he not mean for a date tonight? She annoyed herself thinking these things. She knew Harry wouldn't mess her around like that. She hoped so anyway.

After her shower, she let her hair dry naturally, in hope that is would fall into soft curls. She pulled on her best navy high waist skinny jeans, and teamed it with an emerald green silk shirt, which she tucked in. She planned to wear her black leather jacket with it. She hoped it would be suitable for what he had planned. She checked her texts; she had received one from Harry. It was reminding her what time he'd pick her up, and also telling her not to eat. He really was doing the whole surprise thing properly, she felt slightly impressed. She hadn't felt like this is a while, she admitted to herself. It was the excited feeling you get when you know someone is planning something special for you. She smiled to herself. She wandered over to the fridge wondering what he was going to do tonight, and she helped herself to a glass of wine to sooth her nerves slightly.

It was almost 7:30; she was just sorting out the final touches. Luckily, she was having a good hair day, and it hadn't dried oddly. She looked at her appearance in the mirror for a second time that day. At the start of the day, she had felt annoyed at Harry, she felt old, unlucky in life, now, she felt the total opposite.

The door bell rang. Harry. She quickly checked her teeth for any lipstick smudges, had a final check of her appearance, and then went to answer the door. He was standing there looking very pleased with himself.

"Hello", he said. She laughed at the simplicity of it.

"I'm almost ready, wait a second." She said, slipped her boot wedges on, and grabbed her bag. Let's go, she thought.

"Come on." Again, so simple. Why was she worried before? She locked the door behind her and followed Harry down to his car. She got in. He climbed into the driver's seat and looked at her. "Aren't you going to ask me where we are going or what we are doing?"

"No." She replied, she guessed he wouldn't tell her anyway. He was still looking at her; he raised his eyebrows at her. She could almost hear him asking her to ask in his head. She gave in, "So where are we going then?"

"I can't believe you asked then, I thought you'd want a surprise!" He said in mock horror. They both looked away, she laughed at him. He looked very pleased with himself, he obviously thought whatever he had organised was a brilliant idea. She looked out the window as the car pulled out the parking space and sailed along the roads.

As the weather predicted, it was a sunny evening. The skies were still clear blue. After a few minutes he pulled up. She was surprised; it was the local park that he had stopped at. It was famous for its beautiful gardens and band stand which was surrounded by meters of lush green grass. He got out of the car and she followed looking at him questioningly. He opened the truck and pulled out a large wicker basket. To her, it looked suspiciously like a picnic basket, and he look very odd carrying it.

"Don't just stand there, carry the blankets". He said, as though it was evident she was supposed to do so. She walked around to the back of his car and saw four large blankets.

"Let me guess, to wrap the dead bodies in?" She joked. He heard Harry give a snort of appreciation. "You know, I am actually quite intrigued now. What are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, "We're having a picnic." She felt quite happy about this idea, it wasn't cliché like a restaurant or a movie, yet it was delicate and not to over complicated. She smiled at him; she didn't need to say that she was pleased with this. He knew.

Carrying the stuff, they walked into the middle of the park and settled down in the middle of a grassy area, fairly close to the band stand, where slow bluesy jazz was playing. She lay down on the blanket and sat on it, and took her shoes off. His dark hair was ruffling in the slight breeze. He was wearing jeans, teamed with one of his favourite shirts and a dark jacket. His chiselled feature looked harsh in contrast with the warm dark eyes. The sun flickered through the leaves of the oak tree they were sitting close to, creating thin dashes of light dance across his face. She smiled to herself.

"Champagne?" He asked as he pulled it out of the picnic basket. She laughed, he knew her too well, she thought.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, good and bad! I am doing my as level exams at the minute, so won't be getting the chapters out as quickly, but in a weekish I will most defiantly will be writing lots more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thank you to all the reviews again! It really keeps be going to know that people read my stuff- thanks all. My AS levels are now over (yay!) so hopefully I shall be writing more and more chapters to really get this story going. Adult themes mentioned in this one, but hardly there, just a warning. Enjoy!**

He was driving round to Nikki's, oddly; he could feel his nerves on edge, like he had forgotten something. He knew something would go wrong, it usually did. He did a mental check list in his mind, had the champagne, glasses, knives and forks, various bits of food (all that he knew Nikki liked), yet he couldn't understand his nerves. Or perhaps he could. He wanted to please Nikki, he knew she had had less than her fair share of good relationships to put it delicately, and apart from him and Leo, men always seemed to let her down. He couldn't be another one of those men.

He pulled up outside her apartment and looked up at it. He wondered if Nikki would be ready yet, she was usually late. Probably still in the shower he smirked to himself. He felt a shiver creep down his back and he suddenly found himself imagining her in the shower. As force of habit, he pulled himself away from these thoughts of Nikki. They were forbidden, Nikki was his friend. Then realisation kicked in, if he did take her on this date, then he could think about her in this way. If they started dating, then he could make love to her, he could see her in the shower, he could hold her close to his heart without worrying that a boyfriend of Nikki's, or one of his futile girlfriends saw them. She would be all his. In his heart, he knew that she was always his anyway, but neither had taken any steps to continue this feeling. Not since the conference anyway. That first kiss with Nikki seemed to fuel their relationship then, he hadn't managed to really have a stable relationship since then and neither had she, but they could never make it official. Why? He knew the answer. They could have fights, arguments, spend days fuming at each other over cases or even just a comment that the other one said. They were both very stubborn, very similar in some ways. They make up afterwards of course, but if there were constantly in each other's spaces would this force two parallel hemispheres collide and break? What if they weren't meant to be? He would never want to destroy his friendship with Nikki, he couldn't bear not seeing her, and equally he could bear seeing her hurt. If he even hurt Nikki, mentally or even physically, he knew he couldn't live with himself.

It was 7:30. He had two choices. One, he could call Nikki, make an incuse, pretend to be ill, pretend Leo asked him to go on call. The cowards' way out, however it was the option that he knew wouldn't break the bond between him and Nikki, even if it didn't change. Option two, get out his car and walk up to her apartment. Jump out of the aeroplane and hope the parachute saves both of you. He ran his hand through his hair. Follow your heart Harry.

He opened the car door and drew in a breath of fresh air. He walked up the familiar steps to Nikki's door. He knocked on the front door. After what felt like an age, or was it a few seconds, Nikki opened the door. As usual, she looked beautiful. Her silky golden hair framed her face, making her doe eyes seem more enhanced. She took his worries away.

"Hello", he said. She gave him a radiant smile.

"I'm almost ready, wait a second." Ah, almost ready, never on time. What did he expect really? She appeared surprisingly quickly for Nikki. Perhaps she was slightly nervous too, although now he was with her, any nerves seemed to be ebbing away.

"Come on." He said. Nikki followed him to his car, he was surprised she hadn't asked any questions about the evening. He knew she wanted to ask, but she was too stubborn to give into temptation without a little push. "Aren't you going to ask me where we are going or what we are doing?"

"No." She replied, he was never going to tell her. He wanted Nikki to ask him, in a omnipotent kind of way, he needed her to ask. He tried staring her out, he raised an eyebrow, and he knew Nikki gave in, "So where are we going then?"

"I can't believe you asked then, I thought you'd want a surprise!" He said in mock horror. They both looked away, she laughed at him. He felt relaxed, excited for the evening ahead. He put the keys in the ignition and drove away.

As the weather predicted, it was a sunny evening. The skies were still clear blue. After a few minutes he pulled up at the park. Getting out the car, he saw Nikki give him a puzzled look, and it turned into utter confusion when he pulled a wicker picnic basket out the car boot.

"Don't just stand there, carry the blankets", he said.

"Let me guess, to wrap the dead bodies in?" She joked. Harry gave a snort of appreciation. "You know, I am actually quite intrigued now. What are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, "We're having a picnic." A slight rosy colour appeared on her cheeks and a smile played on her lips. She looked happy; Harry could tell she was pleased.

Carrying the stuff, they walked into the middle of the park and settled down in the middle of a grassy area, fairly close to the band stand, where slow bluesy jazz was playing. He put the basket down of the floor, partly shaded by an oak tree. He watched her as she sat down and pulled her shoes off. Her skinny jeans hugged her legs, emphasising her petite figure and her slim features. The emerald shirt she was wearing contrasted with the brilliant blue sky.

"Champagne?" He asked as he pulled it out of the picnic basket. He knew this was one of Nikki's 'special' drinks, she only ever had it on certain occasions, but he knew she loved it.

He felt glad that he made the second choice.

**Hope you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing, more coming soon, hopefully some mega Harry/Nikki fluff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the brilliant reviews, special thanks to Lotte Elle, Whitenessie, and Lizziginne- hugs go out to all who have reviewed. This one is a weird chapter, not sure if im pleased with it or not. Slight angst, and both Harry and Nikki's POV. Please enjoy!**

Harry:

They were sitting on the blanket talking, joking, laughing. Nikki was lying on her front, propping herself up with her elbows, with a glass of champagne in one hand. The conversation paused for a second and they both listened to the slow relaxing music. Harry could tell her mind was wondering; she had that slightly unfocused look in her eyes that usually meant something was on her mind. She quickly snapped her head to him and stared at him as he helped himself to more bread.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, he felt slightly panicked, if worried it was him or the date that was making her think so deeply. Nikki kept looking at him, unnerved by his question.

"I had a strange case today". She looked away from him. Harry relaxed slightly, so it wasn't him. He was glad about this, because he was defiantly enjoying the evening. It was one of the first dates in ages that he hadn't felt awkward on, that he could relax. He supposed that knowing the woman for 8 years did help, but he never once felt uncomfortable in her presence, even since he first meet her. Perhaps once actually, his mind argued back, she did ask him if he had had sex in the back of his car in front of his boss, however that was defiantly more embarrassment than anything else. A smirk crept onto his face that the memory of it.

"Oh", he replied, he knew this was slightly lame, but he knew Nikki didn't need anything else. He was listening to her, let her confide in him.

"After the PM of the man that committed suicide, another body came in. It was a priest from a local church. He was in the last stages of cancer. It was originally lung cancer, Adenocarcinoma, but it had spread and formed secondary tumours. He was 72, so not uncommon, and he defiantly knew he had it." She paused, Harry guessed there was more to come.  
"Why is it strange? We get plenty of these cases."  
"It was diagnosed a few years ago in stage one." She turned back and looked at him again. He could see she was in distress, something was defiantly bothering her. She slowly sat up and ran her hand through her curls. He had the sudden urge to hold her, and pull her close. "He refused any treatment, even though they diagnosed it early and he had a high chance of survival, he refused. I was speaking to his doctor, and it was because he believed God would cure him."  
Harry couldn't reply, he could now see how this bothered Nikki. The God dilemma Leo once called it when he had a similar case. It never bothered Leo really, and it had never bothered himself at that. Neither of the believed in God, never really had, the both had concentrated on science, and the faith that science brought them, however he knew it effected Nikki, perhaps it was because she believed in God, but then Harry never really believed her, it seemed slightly too irrational for Nikki.  
"Harry, do you believe in God?"

Nikki:

"You know I don't" he replied. He was right, she knew he didn't believe, perhaps she wanted him to, and then he could comfort her to know that God was with them. "Do you believe?" He asked.

"I don't know." She could feel emotions rushing out of her; she needed to get them off her chest, "I want to believe, I was taught to believe. I don't understand how the world can be kept in exact balance. If the gravity changed even slightly, or if the sun was closer or further away, or if the Earth changed its balance, we would all die. I don't understand how everything can be in such harmony without something holding it. And that stuff about cause and effect, that's shown all around us, what was the first cause, why was there a first cause?" She paused for a second, catching her own breath."I believe that humans need faith, and hope, that's seen everywhere, even in science, just look at the placebo effect. I think that could be God, but then why couldn't it help that man? Why didn't God cure him if he had so much faith?"

She felt Harry arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. The familiar smell of his aftershave relaxed her mind. She could hear the steady rhythm of his hear beat as the slotted perfectly just under his chin. They were like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they were meant to be like this.

"Perhaps God isn't real. There's no evidence, not facts, no science. But that means who are we supposed to put our faith into, who does answer the questions to the unknown, who can we turn to when everything else fails?" She stopped. She wondered if she had taken this too far. She was ruining this perfect date with the man she loved. "Sorry," she muttered. Why did she have to get herself worked up over certain cases?

She felt Harry's arms tightened around her. He whispered to her, hardly audible, but still there, "Don't be sorry. I don't believe in God, and I never will. And if there is a God, I don't think he is the all powerful, all loving being. I think he is someone that our sub conscious could turn to. That man who died, it wasn't unknown, he chose to ignore treatment, and no God could have stopped it. I know one person who I'd always turn to when I need hope, one person that would never let me down, any especially when everything else fails, she will always be there for me."

Harry:

Both of them knew he was talking about her. He was being honest, Nikki never let him down, and he could have felt closer to her. He traced a thumb along her cheekbones, lifting her head up to meet his. They were so close. He could feel eyelashes brushing against his cheek as she looked up. Their lips met. They needed each other, and he was always there for her.  
He'd never kissed anyone like this before. It was full of unspoken words and promises that they would keep. The trueness of the love between them echoed in the kiss.

Nikki:

No one had ever kissed her like that before. She could feel his tough tracing her lips. She never wanted to let go. Why was she ever worried about this date? They should have done this sooner; they would have had more time. She broke apart from him, mainly for oxygen. She gave him a smile, a reassurance that everything was ok. And it was.

**Ok, so slightly random chapter, not 100% about it. I got the idea from the book 'Angels and Demons', by Dan Brown, really made me question faith and God. Personally, I don't believe in him, and I have no idea if Harry, Nikki or Leo would, but its my story, so this is how I imagine them thinking. **  
**Hope you enjoyed it, please review! **  
**I promise some very nice fluff in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hopefully this has some Harry/Nikki fluff to cheer you all up! I must say, I haven't had the best of weekends, so writing this has helped lift my mood, and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to Lizziginni and Caridad for reviewing, although a bit down on reviews on the last chapter :( However, it was a random debate without lots of lovely fluff, so slightly expected (I forgive you all ;) ). Hope you enjoy this chapter, small surprise at the end!**

Nikki:

She stayed in his arms, letting him hold her. She felt him kiss the top of her head; it made her feel childish, but loved. She liked that feeling; it was as if nothing could attack her within the boundaries of his arms. She pulled away after a few minutes and kissed him lightly on the lips before grabbing a bunch of grapes and popping one in her mouth.

"You're beautiful", he said. She looked at him surprised; Harry could come out with the most random things. She shook her head him, not necessarily disagreeing, but she certainly didn't agree. "You are," he emphasised.

"Thanks" she muttered back, it was always an awkward compliment. She loved it, especially from Harry's lips, but only from his lips did she ever slightly saw the truth in it. She mainly knew this because Harry wouldn't lie to her. She savoured his words in her mind, before she was reminded by all the other pointless men that had groaned it at her. This was different though. She was glad he had said that.

To distract Harry from staring at her she threw a grape at him. It bounced right off the middle of his forehead, an uncanny aim.

Harry:

She started giggling. Her laughter was so different to other peoples; it was throaty, sexy almost. It made him laugh. In less than a second, they were both almost laughing hysterically. He picked up the grape and threw it back at Nikki, who attempted to catch it. And then, it was a challenge. One by one she tried to throw grape into his mouth as he tried to catch them. He stood up and moved back slightly making the challenge harder, and more hilarious.

Nikki's smile was beaming across her face, as she ran back as well, and basically lobbed grapes in his general direction.

"Hey!" He called at her as a grape flew well over his head, "How the hell was I supposed to get that?"

"Jump!" She called back, as she threw another one. He managed to catch this one in his hand. He threw it back at her, which she then successful caught in her mouth. She cheered at herself, both of them were still laughing.

An old couple were glaring at them; they shushed Nikki, who coyly apologised to them. She turned back to Harry and smirked cheekily at him, before she shushed him of course, which made them both giggle and return to the rug. She poured herself another glass of champagne and came and sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he responded to her touch by pulling her close to him.

Nikki:

Whilst in Harry's arms, (again) she wondered what time it was. She wondered what time this date was going to end, they couldn't stay outside forever. She wondered if he would come back to hers. Or vice versa. Is that what he expected? She didn't know what to think really. Of course she wanted to have sex with him; admittedly she had done for years but she didn't want to seem... desperate. Was that the word? Easy could have been another. She supposed Harry might be thinking the same thing, she knew he didn't usually make so much of an effort on dates (that champagne was defiantly expensive), but she also knew he had defiantly not saved himself for after any first dates. He sighed slightly to herself, what would come would come.

Harry stirred slightly, and moved so that he was facing Nikki.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked. Nikki's worries had solved themselves, even if they did sleep together she knew they had waited too long, and if they didn't, well she would commend Harry on his chivalry.

"Ok."

He pulled her close, and she found herself locked onto Harry's lips, totally in love with him.

Harry:

He definitely enjoyed kissing Nikki. He hated that he had waited so long to make a move. Was it too early to confess his love to her? Probably, he answered. Even if they did love each other, saying those three scary, yet beautiful words, on a first date would be slightly too upfront. Although, they had told each other that they loved each other, even if it was just a 'best friend' way.

He broke out the kiss and looked at Nikki's face. She held his stare, as if they were each lost in each other's eyes. He was certainly lost in hers. They were large and a perfect dark brown, unusual for her skin colour, but they suited her. It gave her an air of mystery. He looked away, even though Nikki was still staring at him, but it wasn't because of her. Something had distracted him.

He heard an unmistakable laughter, one that he was used to hearing. His mind thought of Nikki, but she was in front of him. Why did it remind him of Nikki? Thinking more in depth, it didn't remind him of Nikki, it was the Lyell Centre. He had heard it other places too, at his and Nikki's house. And then it came to him. He scanned the park looking for this person. A short distance away, nearer where the band was playing, the man was walking was walking hand in hand with his partner. They sat down on a bench, with their backs to Nikki and Harry.

"Harry, what is it?" Nikki asked him. Obviously, his face had registered the surprise of seeing this man. He felt a smile creep onto his lips. He gently pressed hand over Nikki's mouth, to stop her from talking. Her eyes were full of question.

"We have to be very quiet now," he whispered, "Because there's a man on the bench over there which I think is most definitely Leo."

The look on Nikki's face was priceless.

**Please review and make me happy :D Lots of hugs, next chapter soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Such brilliant reviews for that last chapter! Thank you all so much! It really inspires me to write more! Also thank you to anyone who corrected me on my spelling- I admit, I'm not the best speller in the world- so it really does help me. Please if you see something, point it out! I really don't mind, I love improvements! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm not 100% pleased all of it, but please still review, I would love to know what you think!**

"_We have to be very quiet now," he whispered, "Because there's a man on the bench over there which I think is most defiantly Leo."_

_The look on Nikki's face was priceless._

Nikki:

Leo. What an earth was Leo doing here? That man had very bad timing. She wasn't sure what to say, she just felt very confused.

She looked at Harry; he seemed to find it hilarious. He had a big goofy grin plastered to his face, the one that made her smile. The one that she could secretly live with every day of her life. It made her smile.

"But... Leo? What's Leo doing here?"

"He's with a girl" He replied in a mocking false whisper. She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Yeah, so are you!"

"You're a girl?" This deserved another punch, which he followed by a kiss on her lips, almost as his apology. This surprised her a little; did he want Leo to find out? She wasn't sure if she did. Yes, he was basically a Father to her, and also her boss; however this was only her first date with Harry. It could all go wrong. She hoped not.

"What if Leo sees us?" She asked, if Harry wanted to tell him then she would have to go with it. She didn't mind, not really, but it was just the worry.

"Do you want Leo to see us?" She stared blankly at him, trying not to give her opinion away to Harry wasn't influenced. "That's a no then" he laughed. Damn it, she thought, he guessed.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, although I'd want to tell him eventually" he smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Another kiss, she enjoyed this new found relationship.

"But really Harry, is Leo on a date? He's only just broken up with Janet; it's only just been a month! You think he'd leave it a little while longer!"

"Actually, I think Leo has a type now you mention it." Harry was looking at Leo and his 'lady friend'. Nikki followed his gaze, sure enough it was Leo. He was sitting close to a woman, with long dark hair, who looked extraordinarily like Janet. Nikki looked at Harry; he was obviously surprised with this turn of events as well.

"I agree, either Leo has an exact type which he now never strays from at all, or that is Janet! But what's she doing here? Are they dating again? Or maybe there just having a catch up? I thought he didn't love her any more, I think she still loved him though. But what made him change his mind? Why..." Harry had put his hand over her mouth for the second time this evening, presumably shutting her up. She supposed she had wittered on slightly, but she was so confused. She didn't understand men sometimes. She'd spoken to Janet a few times; Nikki could tell that she was hurting inside still.

"And Leo or even Janet will answer these questions when he wants to tell us."Harry said wisely, which was uncommon for him.

"You're such a bore in your old age Cunningham."

"That's Doctor Cunningham to you."

* * *

Harry:

They were back at Nikki's flat, both slightly cold. They decided to make their way home about 30 minutes ago, seeing as it was almost 11 o'clock, and they were having to keep slightly quiet to avoid Janet and Leo, but also Nikki had been shivering, and wrapping her in a blanket didn't work.

He was sitting on her sofa whilst she made a coffee for both of them. He wondered if he was just supposed to stay for a coffee, he couldn't remember the last time he went on a date that didn't end in sex. Ok, maybe he could, but that was only because he didn't like them. He loved Nikki, he loved her so much it hurt even to see another guy looking at her. He then remembered the last time he went on a date with someone he liked but then hadn't slept with. Nikki. It was her, at the conference. Why hadn't he made a move after all these years?

She came back in offering a mug of coffee to him. He thanked her asked she sat down on the sofa. She had her legs curled underneath her and her hear rested on the back of the sofa. He could happily spend all day watching her and talking to her. He realised they didn't need to sleep together tonight. They had all the time in the world. He knew this was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Nikki:

She had finished her coffee and was talking to Harry. She realised that he looked at her like no one else had ever. His gaze was so intense, but tender at the same time. She liked this look. It made her wonder what he was feeling, for she hadn't seen this passion in his eyes for anyone else but her.

They were talking about different board games when they were younger, how they get onto the conversation Nikki couldn't quite remember, although that might be because of the vast amounts of champagne her and Harry seemed to have consumed.

"Cluedo" He announced. "I think that was my favourite, I always wanted to be Professor Plum because he seemed the most clever one, and therefore I would be the most likely to win."

"Mrs Peacock, because I liked blue."

"Ah, simple things please simple people." She kicked him on the leg this time.

"I think I have cluedo somewhere still", she remembered. It was an old version, which she presumed her Mother had brought; she didn't have the heart to throw it away, even though she didn't have anyone to play it with. She opened up the cupboard where all her old possessions from when she was young were kept. Dust had gathered on everything. She could see old toys and photo albums, along with various different keepsakes. She pulled out the board games, which unfortunately were right at the bottom and walked back to Harry with them.

"I've brought them all because I decided you can't play cluedo with only two people, so we'll have to invite Leo..."

"And Janet", Harry pitched in.

"Yes and Janet now to play that one, so I think we should play this." She placed the games in between her and Harry. Harry's face lit up, almost like a boy on Christmas day, it made her laugh.

"The game of life. Dibs the green car."

Harry:

They had been playing the game for about 45 minutes. Nikki had 6 children, much to Harry's amusement, although he only had one and he had a worst paid job than Nikki. They were coming to the end of the game; Nikki had definitely beaten him, for she had just won a ridiculous amount of money, and stolen a large portion of it from Harry.

"I won." She said proudly.

"Only by cheating."

"Is ickle Harry getting upset?" She taunted. He pulled his tongue back at her, he thought he heard he snort 'immature', but he didn't really mind. Even with losing, he was having a brilliant time. She was starting to clear away the large number of different glasses which had contained quite large volumes of alcohol. It would be a taxi home then, he thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and called for a taxi.

He stumbled in to Nikki's kitchen. He saw the clock on the wall, it was 01:15, and he knew he was going to be late tomorrow. He didn't particularly care. Nikki was carefully putting the glasses in the dishwasher; she turned around and looked at Harry.

"I've called for a taxi." She looked up, Harry was glad she didn't seem surprised. "I think Leo is going to be cross with me if I turn up late, so I'm going to pretend that I have been snuggled up in bed all evening so he can't blame you for keeping me up so late." She laughed; he wasn't sure what he was wittering on about, too much alcohol.

She was so beautiful. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could smell her perfume on her neck, it was Nikki's scent. Delicate, but beautiful. He kissed her.

Nikki:

This kiss was different. She could feel his tongue tracing her lips. He was pulling her closer to his body; she had her hips pressed up against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hand run though his thick dark hair. She never wanted to let go. He pulled away slightly, he was still breathing deeply. She could feel his hot breath on her face as she looked into his eyes. Their faces were so close. She could see every detail. The raw emotion she had seen earlier in his eyes burned deep into her. She realised that they had only been this close once before, and that was in Budapest. That's she thought she saw that look first. The one full of longing and need. It was when she first realised she loved him.

His phone rang; the taxi was waiting outside.

"I've got to go" he whispered. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak after that kiss. "Goodnight", he kissed her on the lips again.

"Night", she said as he walked out of her apartment.

Part of her wished that she had asked him to stay, but she knew that it didn't matter. She loved him, and if he loved her back then they would have the rest of their lives together.

**Hope you liked it!**  
**Next chapter contains work the next day- do you think Leo should see them at the park (without them noticing) or not? I can't decide! **

**Please review and make me happy! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Lizziginne, Caridad1987 and Smileyhippoo for reviewing the last chapter, and to anyone who has reviewed any chapters! I'm very grateful, hugs goes out to all of you! Hopefully you all like this chapter!**

Nikki:

She woke up. She had a slight dull headache. It was 6:30, meaning she had only had four and a half hours sleep, she groaned into her pillow, desperately not wanting to leave her bed. She couldn't quite remember why she went to bed so late, or why she had a hangover.

And then, she remembered. She had been on a date with Harry. At date. With Harry.

She threw the covers off her and ran to the shower; she couldn't turn up to work looking like a dishevelled mess! She didn't know if her and Harry were in a relationship now, she hoped they were. She had never been kissed like that in her life; it still sent shivers down her spine. But even if they had been on the most perfect date last night, they hadn't really discussed what it meant. They had talked about them not telling Leo, so she presumed there was something to not tell Leo, however what it was she wasn't quite sure.

She got out the shower, feeling slightly refreshed. She grabbed a couple of paracetamol and started to make a coffee, hoping it would kick in before work. She felt like skipping around the kitchen as she waited for the kettle to boil. She hadn't felt this happy in the morning since Harry had last kissed her, which was years ago. She danced over to the mugs, and threw a spoon of instance coffee in the mug. This was unlike her; she had to calm down before work. Not that a coffee would particularly help her calm down.

After doing her hair and makeup successfully, she grabbed her bag and left the house. She sat in her car, and turned on the radio as she drove to the Lyell centre. She hummed to the generic pop tunes. Harry would laugh at her for listening to radio 1 in the morning, but it was only because she didn't know how to change it. She particularly care how to change it either.

As she pulled up at work, she saw Leo getting out his car at the same time. She had forgotten that Leo had been with Janet yesterday. She didn't know if she wanted them to date again. She had been slightly annoyed with him breaking up with Janet in the first place; Janet had become one of her good friends, but now they had split up it had become a bit awkward between them. Nikki would always be on Leo's side, even if it had been a surprise for them splitting up. Janet was still in love in Leo, she knew that much, and she didn't want Leo breaking her heart again, but she did want both of them to be happy.

As she got out the car Leo gave her a grin. He was obviously having a good day as well.

"Good morning" She said to him as she caught up with him.

"Is it?" He replied. There was a smirk playing on his lips, he was purposely not looking at her. Did he know?

"I suppose." She tried to be as non-committal as possible.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Damn it. He knew. She had to think of an excuse. She gave Leo her best 'I'm confused at that comment face'. She had to pull this off. "I saw Harry last night at the park near your house. He was with a blonde person, wearing a green shirt, which was identical to the one you wore a few weeks ago. I think he must have seen me, because he then attempted to hide with you. Well, I presume it was you, otherwise I don't think he would have hid. But I understand if you want your peace with each other, so I'm not going to press anymore." He sounded so smug with this conclusion. And so correct. She had to give Leo credit; he was scarily good at guessing these things.

"I don't think it was me." She said. She just had to deny it for as long as possible. "Harry's always going on dates."

"Ok", he called back as he walked into his office, leaving her to stand there ever so slightly panicked.

"Leo? It really wasn't me" She called into him. She hated lying to him, but it was only for now, only till her and Harry were settled.

"That's a shame." He said back. She felt so guilty, but she couldn't tell him, not yet.

Nikki sat down at Harry's desk. She pulled her phone out her bag and sent a text to Harry, quickly explaining the situation. She hoped Harry would understand.

Harry: 

He had just pulled up at work, almost on time, as he received a text from Nikki.

'Leo saw us. I told him it wasn't me, not sure he believes me. Told him you were on a date w/ a blonde girl. Sorry xx'

Sorry? Why had she said that?

'Are me and this blonde girl dating? Xx' He sent back. This had been worrying about this all morning, although he had the most amazing night, they hadn't really discussed whether they were an item or not. He wanted to be, and he thought she did as well, but he didn't like to presume.

'If you want xx' she had replied. He got this text just as he had reached their desks. She was at his desk, again, and was already busy working. Or pretending to work. Although it was usually him who pretended to work, he reasoned.

"Yes, I would like that." He said, in reply to her text, as he put his bag down on her desk. She didn't look up from her work, but a smile darted across her face, and he could see her cheeks turn that perfect rosy colour.

Only 24 hours ago he had been driving into work after a night with someone else. And today he was staring at Nikki, admiring her beauty, and remembering how much he loved her. 20 minutes less than 24 hours ago he had kissed Nikki, and suggested they went on a date. And now they in a relationship.

Leo walked in. He smirked at Harry, and then at Nikki. He raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"You're almost on time." He said to Harry. A snort of laughter came from Nikki. Oh they were both so hilarious. "How was your date last night?" He asked. Nikki was right, he definitely knew.

"It was very good thank you." That man was nosey. He could have asked him hundreds of question of why Leo was at the park with Janet, but no, he was too grown up for that. Sort of, but he didn't want to make this conversation any longer. Even if he did want to stand on the roof tops and shout to the whole world that he had got his perfect girlfriend, if Nikki didn't want him to (yet) he wouldn't.

"I'm going to this case, seems to be a stabbing down by the estate. Apparently it's a fairly simple one, because they already have the suspects, so I'll see you in an hour or so." He looked directly at Harry. "Please do some work today Harry, I expect all the reports that were due in yesterday and the day before on my desk by the end of the day."

"What about Nikki?" He asked.

"She's already given me hers. Bye" Leo replied as he walked out the room smiling to himself. He seemed so pleased with himself. Harry looked back at Nikki. She was already staring at him, with a small smile on her face.

"Golden girl" He said to her, pulling his tongue at her.

"You're so mature."

"You love it really." He replied walking around to his desk. He leaned over to Nikki and kissed her on the lips. He felt her smiling under the pressure of his lips. He broke away, she was still smiling. He loved seeing her this happy. In fact, he loved feeling this happy aswell. He felt so proud to have such a beautiful woman as his girlfriend; he would be the person to hold her, to comfort her when she was upset, to kiss her every day, to make her feel special. He caressed her cheek, before kissing her lightly again.

"Do some work" She whispered, their lips were hardly centimetres away from each other.

"That's my desk", he replied. He got a push for that one. In unison they laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review, good and/or improvements!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so a little low on reviews again, but ho hum, I'm just going to hope you're are all saving them for this chapter hehe! A little warning, this chapter contains adult/sexual themes, they are only suggestive, but are definitely there! So enjoy this chapter- I think you will- i enjoyed writing this one! So please read!**

_1 week later_

Harry:

Why did people keep dying? When he was bored and had no dates in the evening, people decided they wanted to live. Hardly any people had the graciousness die then. Now he was seeing Nikki, everyone decided that they were going to die, and psychopaths decided this was the time to murder people. He had managed to take Nikki on another date two nights ago to a fairly posh Italian restaurant, but other than that they had to sneak kisses in the locker room and when they had car shared. Dead people were so inconsiderate.

He was sitting at his desk (Nikki was at a scene), and his was looking on the internet to take Nikki to the theatre tonight. It was probably slightly late to try and get tickets, but he knew there would be some free. He found a showing of Pygmalion at a nice theatre in the town, and there were still tickets for the evening. He booked them immediately, knowing Nikki loved that show, and he just begged Leo would let the both have the evening off.

He knocked on the door of Leo's office. He heard Leo call him in.

"Leo, who's on call tonight?" Harry asked.

"You." Leo looked up disapprovingly.

"Yeah, about that, can I not be?" This wasn't going as well as he planned.

"Sure, although you'll have to cover Nikki another night." Leo replied. That definitely didn't go as he planned.

"Nikki is on a date." He could almost see Leo's brain whirling, Leo looked up, he could see a hopeful look in his eyes. Nikki had told him that she hated lying to their boss, and Harry now agreed. There was something about Leo which meant if you lied to him at all, he would know, but even more so was that he looked so understanding when you eventually did admit it, which made you feel all the more worse.

"And you are doing what?"

"I'm on a date." He desperately wanted to tell him.

"With the blonde from early this week?"

"Yes," Nikki was correct (although he hated to admit it), he knew it was them, "So?"

"Fine, I'll take it tonight, but you owe me." Leo said, his thin lips spreading into a smile. Harry muttered thanks, and went back to his desk.

About an hour later Nikki walked in. Her golden curls were pinned at the back of her head loosely; a few had fallen down around her face. She gave him a glowing smile as she dumped her stuff on her desk. Her big brown eyes stared at him, he felt his insides melt slightly; only that woman could do such a thing to him. He told her about the evening he had planned, and she seemed to smile even more. He loved her looking so happy.

* * *

They were standing in the foyer at the theatre. Harry wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and pulled her close.

"You are beautiful." He said to her. He had never meant it so much before. She was the most beautiful person he knew. Her midnight blue dress wrapped tight around her body, meaning that he could just feel her body beneath the floaty soft material. He removed one arm from her waist, and used it to tuck a fallen curl behind her ear. He could feel her breathing, her body slightly shifting with every breath.

"Thank you." She murdered back.

He loved her. He had fallen in love with her over six years ago. He remembered the first time they met; it stood out as one of his most vivid memories. A petite woman, long blonde hair had invaded his desk with bones. He had such an unusual personality; it was very raw and passionate. She spoke about her family of bones with such interest it was fascinating.

"I love you."

He had just said it. Out loud to her, he wasn't even sure he meant to say it out loud. He felt Nikki's body stiffen uncomfortably slightly for a second in his arms, but after a second she relaxed.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He felt himself breath out in relief, he hadn't even realised he was holding his breath. She reached up to his face, cupping it with her hands, she kissed him.

Nikki:

"I love you."

Harry had just said it. Those three little words that could make or break anything. Of course, between them, nothing could break them. Did she love him back? She could feel her heart stopping, panicking at this question. She didn't know she was ready; they had only been dating for a week! But was it really a week? It was probably more like six years. She did love him. She always had. She stared up at those handsome dark eyes, and knew she loved him back.

"I love you too". She whispered back, she could hardly talk. The surprise of it all was making her brain freeze slightly. His eyes were shining with what she would describe as pure happiness. She reached up at kissed him for a couple of seconds.

She broke away as the announcement was heard in the theatre telling them to take their seats. They were both smiling. Harry wound his in between hers and led her to their seats. She loved the feel of his strong smooth hands in hers. She felt safe with him, as if nothing could harm her.

* * *

They were in Harry's car on the way to his apartment.

"I enjoyed that play, thank you" She said to him.

"You are very welcome." He replied with quick glance at her. They hadn't said that much since the three little words. They had talked about the play in the interval, but they knew they were still both slightly in awe of what was happening. She thought she had loved a few men, not seriously, but she was sure she had the potential to love them. That was nothing compared to what she felt for Harry.

She had hardly got out the car when they arrive before Harry had pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. Like at the end of their first date, this kiss was passionate. She had her arms wrapped around his neck; her fingers ran through his hair as he started to kiss her neck. Nikki could feel her legs becoming weak; every sense in her body was tingling. She wasn't sure how then managed to actually get into Harry's apartment, she presumed he probably almost carried her.

He had he pushed up against the wall, just inside his living room. She could feel his lips on hers, him slightly nibbling her lip, his tongue tracing hers. She stared to unfasten the buttons from Harry's shirt; she would have ripped it open if she could, but she knew it was one of Harry's favourites. It almost seemed like a shame to just discard it on the floor. She could feel his hands on her body, running them over her dress.

"How do you..." He murmured between kisses, "get this bloody dress off?" She giggled and she undid the hidden zip on the side of her dress. He pulled the dress over her head, making her hair become static. Harry attempted to smooth it down, only to receive a slight crackly shock and he touched it. It made them both laugh, although it didn't stop them from behind in each other's arms.

After seconds, minutes, hours, she wasn't sure, she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. She was balanced between him and the wall. She wondered when he had taken his trousers off, or perhaps she did.

"Bedroom?" He whispered. She murmured an agreement, as he carried her to the room. They both fell down on his bed entangled in each other's limbs. They were so close, she could feel his heart beating in his chest. She wondered if it was actually hers; she couldn't tell. All she knew was that this is where she wanted to be forever.

**Aahhh! Only a few more chapters to go I'm thinking, maybe two or three! I really hope you liked this one, cause it was a fairly significant one (hehe) so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter for all you fantastic people out there! Had a few more review for that last chapter (cheers to self), so thank you so much to Lizziginni, Caridad, and call-me-rose, but still not enough (cries). Hugs go out to anyone who has reviewed, and please keep doing so! Again, this chapter contains sexual references, so if you feel like you don't want to read it, skip to about 3/4 way down! Also, if you feel in the mood for another fanfiction, please R&R my other ones- The phone call (a oneshot) and Little Unknown Girl (soon to be multichapter fic). **  
**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

Harry:

He woke up and sensed someone laying nest to him. He rolled over to see a blonde with curly locks draped over the pillow, her faced turned away. Nikki. He laughed in spite of himself, of course it wasn't her. It is never her. She stirred. He closed his eyes again; hoping sleep would take him for slightly longer. He was closer to her than the usual people her had sex with. One of his arms was wrapped under her body, and she was holding his hard close to her face. He could feel her breath tickling his wrist. His other arm was wrapped over her stomach, pulling her close to his body. She was curled up next to him; her cold feet were pressed against his leg. He had his head inches away from hers, he could smell the sweet fresh strawberry scent of her shampoo. It smelt exactly like the one Nikki uses.

Nikki. It was Nikki. His eyes flew open as the night before came back to him. He had taken her on a date. He had told her she loved him. She had said it back. They had come back to his apartment. They had make love to each other. More than once. They had fallen asleep together. Well, that was a surprise, and one that he knew he could live with for the rest of his life.

Nikki:

She had been awake for quite a while, but was happy just to lay there in his arms. When zshe woke up, she was so disorientated. She knew it was Harry's bedroom, before it dawned on her that it was Harry who had his body pressed against hers. She didn't mind of course, in fact she loved the feeling. She remembered that he was said those three words to her the night before. She had said them back and meant it.

She felt him wake up, his breathing rate increased a little, and he moved slightly. She felt his breathing get closer to her neck. He pressed a kiss onto her shoulder. It sent shivers down her back, bringing back the memories of the previous night and early morning.

She let go of his hand and rolled over so she was face to face with him. He had a surprised look on his face, as if he still couldn't quite believe she was their lying in his arms. She giggled at this face, she sort of felt that face too.

"Morning." She said cheerfully, as if everything was normal and nothing had happened. In a way, everything was still normal; it felt so natural to be in his arms. A smile crept onto his face.

"Morning," He murmured back, "What's the time?"

"I love you." She said to him. She hadn't got a chance to say it first. She had always followed it with a 'too' which she thought it was just like her reciprocating it. She needed him to know it wasn't at all.

"I love you too."

"6:29." She replied back glancing at the clock. She looked at him. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, so much care, that it made her want to cry with happiness. She was glad to finally be here.

"My alarms about..." On cue, the radio started to beep loudly. He leant over her to turn it off, making his body press on top of hers. She could feel him; it made her smile to herself. She was surprised of how impressive it was. He leaned down and started kissing her as he did last night. Although she wanted to stay in bed with him all day and do this, and that her body was definitely responding to him, she knew she shouldn't give him too much. She didn't want him becoming spoilt. And anyway, they both had work fairly soon.

She pushed him away slightly. Seeing the hurt look on his face almost broke her heart.

"I've got to go." She said as she rolled out of bed. She was completely naked, which she could see that it cheered Harry up slightly.

"Why?" He whined, as he watched her grab a pair of his grey sweatpants.

"Because we both have to go to work. It's a good job I drove here last night really; otherwise my car wouldn't be here." She looked at him. He was sitting up on the side of the bed pouting grumpily. She laughed at him and she pulled one of his t-shirts over her head. "And you need to sort yourself out." She smirked looking down at his crotch, which was covered by the duvet.

Harry

At this comment he stood up very quickly and almost ran over to Nikki. He pinned her against the wardrobe. He could feel her laughing slightly between his kisses. She pulled away again, knowing perfectly well she was doing this on purpose.

"Bye Harry." She said as she practically ran out the door smiling.

As much as she loved that woman, she could be very infuriating.

Nikki:

She walked into work. Harry was already there; he had his back turned away from her and was pretending to do work. He was probably going to pretend to be annoyed aswell. She had been thinking about how much happier she had felt over this past week.

"Hello!" She called to him. No answer, not that she suspected it. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his ear. He still didn't move. "Can I tell Leo about us?" She asked. This got a response; he turned around to face her. He looked happy, but shocked at the same time. "I knew you weren't really mad at me." She smiled at him as he tried to pull a sad face again.

"I hate you..."

"Such a charmer."

"But yes, you may tell Leo." He smiled at her as she started to walk to their boss's office.

"Did you sort yourself out?" She asked him just before she knocked on the door. Harry held one finger up at her whilst pretending to continue with work. She could see him smiling, which made her smile even more as she entered the office.

Leo looked up from his work, which she suspected that unlike harry, he was probably actually doing it. He surveyed her with raised eyebrows.

"How did your date go last night?" He asked.

"It was with Harry." She blurted out. She was desperate to tell someone and she hadn't realised it until now. She felt herself blush slightly and Leo looked her straight in the eye.

"Come here." He said as he stood up, holding his arms out for her. She ran into his arms and gave him a hug. She hadn't had a hug like this since she was small. It was like her father used to hug her when she was little. It was full of comfort and protection. She felt him press a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said, it came out a bit muffled as she had her head buried in his shoulder.

"I knew, I saw you. I didn't see your face, but I saw Harry looking at a woman who looked very similar to you, and it was the look he only ever gives you." Nikki knew this look. It was the one that made her melt inside. "Was that your first date with him?" Leo asked. She nodded, she didn't move, she was enjoying pretending in her head that Leo was her father. She realised she didn't really need to pretend, he basically was. "He really took his time." Leo laughed. "How serious are you now?"

"It's only been eight days." She mumbled pulling herself away from him raising her eyebrows at how nosey Leo had become.

"Nikki, it's been years." Leo said in a matter of fact tone, which made her smile even more.

"Fine. Quite serious. But no marriage and children." She said as she walked out of his office.

"All in good time." She heard Leo say behind her. Secretly, she agreed.

**Hope you like it again! Please review, it will only take a minute! **  
**Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lovely review for the last chapter, good to know you are all still reading it! Big thanks to Beth, Cariad1987, Lizziginne, Baibe, delectabledaisy, and tigpop! Slightly shorter chapter this time, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

Harry:

Harry looked over at Nikki. She was doing work on his desk. She was totally absorbed in her work. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled as she concentrated, she had her hair tied up in a loose bun to keep it out of the way, she had her left hand scrunched up into a ball which was a usual sign she was frustrated at something. He stood up and walked over to her chair, and stood behind it. She still didn't stir and was writing madly on a report she was doing. He placed his hands on the sides of her neck, his thumbs cupping just under her ears. He started to massage and stroke her neck. He saw her hand relax.

"I love you." He said to her. It had been two months since he had first said it. He reckoned it had been some of the best two months of his life, and she had agreed.

"I love you too." She replied as she put down her pen and placed her right hand on his. He pulled his hands away from her neck and untied the bobble in her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting her curls tumble down.

"Come back to mine now. I'll cook you dinner." He said softly to her.

"I can't, I have to finish this report." She muttered.

"No. You can leave it till tomorrow."

"Harry..." She whined. He wasn't going to let her stay overnight. He grabbed her bag and coat and walked back over to Nikki. "Nice bag, it really suits you." She scoffed. He took her by the hands and pulled her up to a standing position. He could sense she was tired; she wasn't even attempting to fight back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out the office.

They were in the car; she had agreed to come back to his place. Within a minute of being in the passenger seat she had fallen asleep with her head on the window. She looked peaceful as she was sleeping.

As they pulled up outside his apartment, she was still sleeping. He suspected she was fast asleep, she needed it. He lifted her out the car, carrying her in his arms. There was something quite ironic about carrying her through his door. He placed her down on his bed and took her shoes off. He climbed under the duvet with her and snuggled up to her.

He watched her sleep for a while; she had probably been asleep on his bed for about half an hour, before her eyes fluttered open. She was flawless.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her. She blinked sleepily and shuffled over to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid his head on her chest.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked softly. She propped herself up on his chest, it had certainly woke her up. Her large brown eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He replied. He felt his heart beating nervously, why was she taking so long to answer? "I mean you don't have to, I thought, I mean I was just wondering if..." She leant forwards and kissed him. She was smiling.

"Now he shuts up," she laughed, sitting up slightly. "Yes. As long as you don't mind me invading your bachelor pad, and that I can have a larger wardrobe and another spare wardrobe in your spare room."

"Right."

"Move in with me instead?"

"Thank god yes, you have way too much stuff to move in here." He sat up. "I'm going to make some food now. Want anything particular?" She shook her head; she had her beautiful smile radiating from her face.

Nikki:

She felt so tired, yet she had never felt so excited and alive. For the first time in either of their lives, they were going to live with their partner. Harry had gone to cook dinner but she was still in his bedroom. She got changed out of her skinny jeans and top and into the grey joggers that she had worn quite a few times since she had been dating Harry. She didn't even know if he even worn them anymore. She pulled on one of his granddad jumpers as well, surprisingly it wasn't itchy at all. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She looked slightly swamped in his clothes which made her laugh.

She wandered into the kitchen to see and hear him dancing and singing along to the radio as he fried some chicken in a pan. He hadn't noticed her, so she crept to where the bag was on the counter. She removed her phone and put the camera on record. She no longer felt tired at all, this was pure brilliant entertainment.

In perfect timing Harry started wiggling his bum as if he was trying to be the new Beyoncé. She had to stifle a giggle at this. He attempted to hit the high note of the song, whilst hold the wooden spoon he was using as a pretend microphone. After more terribly cheesy dancing he picked up a couple of onions and started to try and juggle whilst dancing to the music. She admitted that he was actually ok at juggling, probably another one of his party tricks he could do, but whilst trying to dance to some random track on radio 2 it wasn't so impressive.

She realised that she could live with this man forever easily. His dancing was terrible, and his singing wasn't much better, but she didn't care at all. It made her laugh, and it reminded her how much she would miss moments like this.

As he bent down to pick up an onion that he had dropped he spotted her.

"Please don't tell me you are recording." She laughed and nodded. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh long enough Harry darling. Long enough." She laughed back. He lunged trying to grab her phone from her. She squealed and ran to the bathroom, with him close on her toes. She had just managed to close and lock the bathroom door before she heard him banging on it.

"Nikki, please tell me what you are going to do with that video." He begged which loudly knocking.

"Nothing." This was a lie, she was already sending the video to Leo, and she thought he would appreciate it. Or wouldn't delete it, in case Harry managed to delete it.

"You can sound as innocent as you want but I know you're going to do something with it." He called back. She tucked her phone in the pocked and unlocked the door. Harry opened the door and grabbed her and picked her up, and carried her to the table. He held her hands together with one hand and grabbed the phone with his other. He looked up the video and his faced dropped as he watched it, although she could see that he also found it funny.

"Is this what living with you is going to be like now? You sneaking up on me and recording my fabulous dancing?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What have you done with this video?"

"I might have sent it to Leo." She replied, trying to keep her voice as innocent as possible. He put the phone on the table next to her and held her wrists with both his hands.

"What will I do with you?" His voice mumbled as he pulled her hands around his waist.

"Kiss me?"

"With pleasure." As Harry kissed her she could feel him smiling. No other man had ever treated her as lovely as he did. She felt lucky. She was so in love with him.

**I hoped you liked it! Unfortunately, there will probably will be only one more chapter after this one (two if I find it gets too long). Which means you have to review it because you won't get many more chances! Any suggestions for what you want to see in the final chapter would be lovely aswell! **  
**So please review! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Hugs to Lizziginne, Baibe, Call-me-rose, Cariad1987 and SWbear for all of them! So this is the last official chapter *cries* however I will be ding an epilogue so it isn't the total end. Will blabber on after I've written the ending of the epilogue so I'll let you read and enjoy this chapter! Much love!**

Nikki:

Leo was watching her with a small smile on his face. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a teal coloured tie and a pale blue shirt.

"You look beautiful Nikki." He said reassuringly. She had lost count of how many please had told her that today, although it wasn't really helping. She still felt too nervous. She attempted to smooth down her ivory dress to try and keep her calm.

"What if something happens? What if he isn't there? What happens if he doesn't want to go through with this?" She asked Leo, her voice becoming higher and higher, verging on hysterical.

"Come here." Leo pulled her into a gentle hug rubbing his hand on her back in small circles. "You'll be fine, I have no idea why you're worrying, I've never seen two people more in love than you two. I can't believe he even waited an entire year even to ask the question."

"He had asked me before, but I wanted to be sure so I said he had to wait."

"And doesn't that prove that he wants to marry you Nikki?" Leo had a point, but she was just so nervous. He had asked her when they were on a small weekend holiday to Briton. It had been sunny and warm, and they were sitting on a beach in the evening watching the sun set. He had asked her a couple of times before, not officially, more just suggested the idea, but she always decided to say she wasn't ready. The truth was that she was totally happy with him, and she didn't want anything like marriage to spoil it.

He had been staring at her for a while before he practically begged her to marry him, saying that he couldn't wait any longer. She agreed. And here was the day.

Nikki Alexander was marrying Harry Cunningham.

She pulled herself away from Leo.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

* * *

She walked out of the building hand in hand with her husband. Their guests were waiting outside with confetti, which managed to cover them. She suspected this was Janet's doing, she even had confetti on her hen night all those weeks ago, and at Harry's birthday.

She felt Harry wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you." He whispered, hardly audible, but it was only for her ears.

"I know, I love you." He leaned how to kiss her, which got lots of wolf whistles from the little crowd. She felt Harry smile under her lips.

"Who invited these people?" He growled mockingly at her. She looked around for the car that was taking them to the reception hall. Leo was standing in front of both of them with the video recorder. "Leo, why are you still recording?" She heard Harry ask.

"You're only getting married once, why wouldn't I film every second of it? Now get in the car so we can all go." He said from behind the camera, she could see Leo beaming to himself. In the registrar's office she could have sworn that she had seen a few tears from his eyes. Harry's Mother, Janet and herself had all cried throughout so she supposed it wasn't any different.

They both climbed into the car taking them to the hall. She waved out the window as Harry laughed at her. She turned back at him, and the waterworks started again. Harry undid his seatbelt and shuffled over to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes gently.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." He held her hand next to her, but then pulled her into him. She breathed in his very familiar scent and knew that she was meant to be with him forever. People were right about wedding days, it was the happiest day of her life so far.

Harry:

She looked so beautiful. He didn't quite know how to tell her how much he loved her. All the speeches had been completed by everybody, including Leo and himself, which Nikki pretty much cried throughout again. She wasn't usually weepy, but he didn't mind. He was almost quite impressed that her makeup was still flawless (or was it her) but he made a mental note to tell her to wear it like that next time when they went to see a film. Coming out of the last 'Harry Potter', with a girlfriend who would give a panda a run for its money, even if she was the most beautiful person ever, was slightly awkward.

Harry almost felt like his life was starting to fall into place. He was now married to Nikki. They both had stable, good jobs which they enjoyed. Janet and Leo were back together again. His Mum (unknown to himself) had been dating a man from her local social club for over a year now and she seemed happy. The only thing left to do was the adventure with children, but he hadn't discussed this with Nikki yet.

"Can we have our first dance now? I think people want to get on the dance floor." Nikki asked him. He groaned, "Hey, you said you liked our song!" She pleaded.

"I do and fine, come on then."

After an announcement and a slight movement from all the guests that had appeared the song started playing through the speakers. He placed one hand around her waist and held her other hand, almost like a ballroom stance, except their bodies were practically touching as the slow danced.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

He smiled at the lyrics, how did Nikki always find something so perfect for them?

"Where did you find this song?" He whispered to her. She suddenly looked mischievous.

"I might have been listening to it for years. Just hoping." She blushed slightly and he laughed at her.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will wait _

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

"I'm going to stay with you forever Nikki." He said to her. She gave him her most beautiful smile, so her leant down and kissed her gently.

It was almost the end of the evening; Nikki had asked to talk to him outside in the beautiful gardens at the hall they were at. She looked slightly nervous and teary. It made him panic and worry, so he pulled her close into a hug. Her blonde hair was falling out slightly from her elaborate hairstyle which had little flowers embedded in it. As gorgeous as it did look, he did just want to run his fingers through her hair.

"Harry, I'm not sure how to say this." She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "I think I might be pregnant." A tear fell from her eye and fell down the cheek. She looked away from him down at their feet. He was aware she was shaking slightly, whether it was from nerves or from the slight breeze he didn't know. He placed his hand on the side of her face and turned it to face his. He leaned in close and kissed her again.

"I don't care," He whispered back, "I was going to suggest children soon anyway, I suppose we have just cut out a conversation."

"I love you. And I've only missed one period, so it might be a fluke, but I don't think so. Do you really want a baby?" She was smiling. He loved her.

"I love you too. And of course."

He didn't know how much she realised how much she had changed his life. Not just over this past year, but from the first time he met her. He had been in love for so long, and waited even longer. He thought the beginning of it all was when he first met her, or the first time he realised he loved her, or their first kiss, or the first time he told her he loved her. But he realise it wasn't, it was barely the introduction of what was to come.

Because now he was married to Nikki. And she might be pregnant, and they were talking about babies and children. He had decided that this is it. This is the beginning.

**Almost over. I'm starting to feel slightly sad for it will be my first fiction completed after the next chapter! I know some one you are meeting Emilia Fox tonight (I'm so jealous) but I would still love a review from you! And a review from the rest of everyone would be lovely aswell :) **


	15. Chapter 15

_Epilogue_

Harry:

"Edward that impression of a monkey is hilarious, but I'm not sure Noah likes it much." Harry told his son, trying to move him away from his younger brother. Noah's large brown baby eyes were filled with tears and his bottom lip was trembling. He picked Noah up into a hug, kissing him on the forehead and ruffling his soft blonde hair. Edward however, was continuing on his monkey impression, and now had a banana to apparently make it more realistic.

"Why are you doing an impression of a monkey anyway?" He asked the three year old, who was attempting to peel a banana.

"Grandpa said he liked monkeys when he took us to the zoo last week, so I thought I would practice it for when he came around today. Daddy please can you open this for me?" Edward asked. Harry opened it, and gave it back to his eldest child, and then tried to flatten his dark hair which had the knack of sticking up at every single angle. Edward muttered a thank you to his Dad and then ran off.

Noah was still whimpering on Harry's shoulder. A few tears had rolled down his cheeks and he was screwing up his face. Harry tried the usual technique of bouncing him, and also the pretend dropping and catching. This, much to his dismay, didn't work. There was one option left.

"Nikki?" Harry walked into to their bedroom with Noah. She was lying on their bed, propping herself up watching their newborn daughter. She was in his grey sweatpants which she had borrowed all those years ago with a vest top. She drew her eyes up from their baby girl and looked at them both. She smiled and sat up.

"Hey, I was still thinking of names." She sighed. They still hadn't thought of any names that suited their beautiful new baby, as bad as it was. Noah looked up from Harry's shoulder, his face smudged with tears. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"I think Edward scared him with his impression of a monkey." Nikki raised her eyebrows as she took Noah off Harry, leaving him to pick up his daughter. "Best not to ask, but we're blaming Leo for this one." Nikki kissed the top of her sons head lovingly."What have we got down to again?"

"Greta, Eloise, Leila and Fredia. But I don't think Lilia or Eloise suits her really." Nikki said as she smoothed Noah's fluffy hair down. He looked down at his daughter. As with all his other children, he felt a sudden surge of overprotecting love. Her little face was still slightly puffy and scrunched up. She was soft and delicate, with a sweet little button nose. Surprisingly, unlike Edward and Noah, she had been born with dark brown eyes. He had told Nikki it was going to be a girl, she didn't believe him, although he had guessed girls for both his sons so he supposed he know why.

"I like Greta." He said, as she waved her fists slightly.

"Greta it is then." She smiled. He leaned over to kiss his beautiful wife. He felt Noah squirm so he leant down and kissed him on the top of his head. How did they finally make that suggestion? They had been musing over names for the past six months, perhaps seeing their daughter helped slightly.

"Baba." Noah stated loudly.

"No, she's Greta now sweetie." Nikki told him gently. Greta wrapped her tiny fingers around Harry's hand. She had the tiniest fingernails; he forgot how small his boys used to be. He looked over at Nikki who was now trying to teach Noah how to say 'Greta'. It wasn't particularly working out brilliantly, which just made Nikki laugh. Nikki repositioned herself next to Harry, who was lying on the headboard on the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder whilst holding Noah between her arms and legs.

"Thank you. She is so beautiful. They all are." He whispered to her. She turned her head up to him and placed one hand on his face. She softly kissed him.

He heard a monkey noise from outside the bedroom and felt Nikki smile. They both looked at the door way and saw their three and half year old.

"Can I join in cuddles?" Edward asked sadly, all the monkey impressions stopping. He felt Nikki's body laugh and no. Next thing he knew, Edward had bounded onto the bed and had snuggled under his arm. "When is Grandpa and Grandma coming around with Hope?"

"At lunchtime. We're calling your baby sister Greta." Harry replied. Edward leaned down and kissed his little sister on her forehead. Harry looked over at Nikki to see Noah fast asleep in her arms, one of his little hands on Greta's head.

* * *

Nikki:

It was half twelve before Leo, Janet and Hope arrived. Unfortunately, Edward greeted them at the door, and the monkey impressions started all over again.

"Have you got a name yet?" Janet asked kindly and slightly loudly as she tried to overpower the screeches from Edward.

"Greta."She replied as she passed the baby over to Janet. Greta squirmed slightly as the change in arms happened.

"It suits her." Janet replied rocking the baby in her arms slightly. Leo entered the room and wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder. "Greta Cunningham."

"I like it," Leo said, kissing Nikki on the side of her head. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. How did you manage to untangle yourself from Edward?" She asked.

"Harry gave him a banana to distract him." All the adults laughed, making Noah toddle into the room with curiosity. He was followed by a panic stricken looking Harry who was dragging along two children who both were eating bananas and pretending to be monkeys.

Hope was adopted by Janet and Leo when she was six months old. It happened when both of Hope's biological parents were killed in a car crash, leaving her without any family that was known of. She thought Leo made a spur of a moment decision adopting her, but she was so perfect for both of them. She was only six months younger than Edward, so was in the same school year still. Sometimes, she could have sworn that Janet and Leo were her biological parents, for Hope had so many traits similar to them.

She realised then that all of her family was around her. She had Janet and Leo, who were almost like her and Harry's adoptive parents, for Anne had died last year. There was little Hope, who her and Harry treated like a niece. And then of course she had her beautiful children, Edward, Noah, and now little Greta. And she had Harry.

Somehow, over these last 5 years everything had fallen into place. Maybe the world shifted slightly in the universe causing the slight push into a better life for them all. She remembered that kiss with Harry, and their date at the park. In some ways, it seemed so long ago. They had got married, moved house and had children. However, it seemed like yesterday at the same time. She still loved him in exactly the same way, and he still looked at her exactly the same.

10 years ago, she could have sworn that she was going to loveless and childless forever. Then Harry kissed her at that conference, and it gave her a tiny bit of hope. She then thought that was destroyed in Budapest when Leo had told her he was dead. She could still remember that crushing feeling.

And now she had the happiest life that she could ever hope for. It wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for them. She understood that someday it might get worse. Everyone had to die. And life sometimes just wasn't fair. But at this moment, she felt that she couldn't have ever been luckier.

**Thank you! I have just finished my first multi-chapter fiction on FF, and I must say I have loved every minute of it. I am definitely on to write more, and also have my other stories. I would like to say a massive thank you to any one who has read this, or reviewed it, so thanks to Lizziginne, Cariad1987, Lotte elle, Whitenessie, Dinabar, Baibe, Smileyhippoo, Call-me-rose, EG, Beth, Detectabledaisy, tigpop, and SWbear for all of your reviews. I have loved all of your reviews, and they have really inspired me to write more! I never thought I would have got this many, and they were all so lovely.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this, and I hope it has been a lovely fluffy story for you all! I would love any other final reviews on this last chapter so you can tell me your opinions on it.**

**Thank you all again, lots of love**

**P xxx**


End file.
